


R.A.B

by harper_starr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harper_starr/pseuds/harper_starr
Summary: Regulus Arcturus Black, the youngest son of the Black family and brother of Sirius.His side of the story.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	R.A.B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Terra, the wizarding world.   
> Introduction to Hogwarts.   
> Introduction to the Black family, in particular Sirius and Regulus.

Many millennia ago, when the paranormal and supernatural world began to threaten the human race - a favoured creation of the early gods - the alternate world Terra was born.

Terra, the Earth and Roman equivalent of the deity Gaea. She was the world in which the gods pushed all threatening supernatural life into, in order to protect their beloved human race.

Unfortunately, through passageways the monsters and creatures continued to cross between the worlds after some time, once again endangering the lives of those on Earth.

Out of this, the gods created the sorcerers - a worldwide race of witches and wizards with magical blood - and tasked them with destroying the paranormal in Terra. However, the immortal monsters would respawn, often on Earth rather than Terra. Because of this, the sorcerers were not able to kill the supernatural world, only to trap and maintain. After much time, the necessity and importance of these tasks slowed. The wizarding world grew impatient and, as a collective global community, decided to transform Terra into a superior replica of Earth. Culture, social hierarchies, beliefs and views were constructed during the time known to be the Age of Furthering.

In this revolution of cultural change, the gods decided to shift from Earth to Terra. Their influence on Terra grew stronger as Earth grew weaker, much opposing the once great days of ancient Greece and Rome.

At this time, in northern-eastern areas of Europe, magical education and the broadening of magic was a strongly increasing societal yearning. From this came several schools, including the renowned and distinguished Hogwarts School of Magic. It was established sometime around 990 A.D., by four legendary sorcerers: Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, the rumoured warlock.

In the wizarding world, Hogwarts was famed due to it's founders, and great sorcerers and warlocks who'd attended as a student during their youth. Hogwarts Castle, located in the mountainside of rural UK, evidently taught young sorcerers magical education. There were four houses, named after each of the four founders and distinguished from one another by their corresponding founder's characteristics and attributes. Hufflepuff, for those of loyal, patient and true spirit; Gryffindor, for those of brave, bold and chivalrous character; Ravenclaw, for those of wise, witty and clever nature; and Slytherin, for those of ambitious, resourceful and cunning disposition.

It is well-known that Salazar Slytherin, a pureblood, believed in magical-being supremacy over non-magical folk, labelled as muggles in British wizarding slang. Slytherin was disgusted by Earth and muggleborn sorcerers, refusing them placement in his house. Many pureblood families held bloodline legacies in Slytherin house, their beliefs supporting those of Slytherin.

Well-known Hufflepuff families involved the Diggory's; for Gryffindor the Weasley's; for Ravenclaw the Lovegood's; and for Slytherin the notorious Black's.

* * *

The Black's were a pureblood line, notorious in the wizarding world for their wealth, power and beliefs. They, like many influencing pureblood families, lived close to the city of London. To be precise, the House of Black was on 12 Grimmauld Place, a street of tightly packed terrace houses with white brick walls and glossy black doors adorned with a golden number.

The noble House of Black, since the 1950s, was mastered by Orion and Walburga Black. The Blacks had two children: Sirius Orion, 1959, and Regulus Arcturus, 1961.

Sirius, in spite of the traditions of the many wealthy pureblood families, was an unruly child, reckless, loud and always causing trouble. Quite often the house elves would be the target of Sirius' pranks, finding themselves to be tripped over, discoloured or even dirtier than usual.

The house elves - submissive, dutiful and ever so docile - would be recovered swiftly and not speak a word of Sirius' behaviour to Orion or Walburga when given the chance. House elves, forcefully obedient in any and all situations, were legally required to be entirely honest to their binding masters. In the case of Sirius, his parents assumed often that he may have, once again, tricked an elf somehow. The house leves would either willingly or unwillingly give up the information, many of the elves despising Sirius and delighting in his punishment.

In truth, they'd easily dodge his pitiful attempts at tricks hadn't he ordered them, years ago, to _let_ him practise on them - and of course, to not ever tell his parents, their Higher Masters, this particular decree. Because of Sirius' slyness, Orion and Walburga knew not even a quarter of the mischief Sirius landed himself in. Other than the house elves, Regulus - Sirius' younger brother - was the only person who knew the full scale of trickery taking place.

Regulus Arcturus Black was a smaller and only partly changed image of his older brother. Whereas Sirius had his shiny shoulder-length hair, Regulus' was on the shorter medium side, with a parting at the front and hovering just below the collar at the back. He had soft, gentle curls, a slightly darker shade than Sirius'. Regulus, unlike Sirius who was often always considered handsome, had a more elegant and feminine beauty. His build was taller and slimmer compared to Sirius' shorter stockiness. His skin was paler and eyes whiter; where Sirius took on their mother's side, Regulus took on his fathers genes. Genes that - and even though his parents were cousins - in his opinion, made hm look like a vampire ghost.

During their childhood, quite often Regulus would catch the eye of a flustered girl craving Siruis' attention and charm. He'd be jealous, thinking himself awkward and a duller version of the original.

Besides their looks, their characters were vastly more contradicting. Regulus Arcturus Black was far more quiet, reserved, gracious and clever than his brother. He had a passionate love for leaning and literature which received well to his parents. Orion and Walburga - ever the abusive parents, emotionally and physically - made clear to Sirius they favoured Regulus' ambitious nature.

Unlike Regulus who cowered in front of them, Sirius was brave and bold, never fearing their scorn or slap. It was these acts of bravery and courageousness that made Regulus adore and idolise his older brother so much. However, despite their brotherly love for each other, there came a time that Regulus began to hate Sirius' compulsive nature.

It began, when, age ten and almost eleven, Sirius left for his first year at Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor house instead of Slytherin - the _very_ strongly upheld family legacy.

**Author's Note:**

> i will trY to post consistently but tbh just come back when im like twenty chapters in idk  
> this gonst to be a long one i think idk im writing at like 2am so  
> whatever like my first fanfic im actually posting please dont bully me


End file.
